Old Acquaintances
by ScarlettArrow
Summary: 17 year old Olivia was captured by the ruthless pirates of the Stella Maris on her way to Jamaica. She knows she's in for it when the Black Pearl takes over...or is she? (2 months after Potc)
1. Dirtying Dainty Hands

          **Disclaimer- **_I own nothing dealing with the Pirates of the __Caribbean__. But I do own Olivia and Captain Barlet and wait…in this chapter I own all the characters! Haha But in the chapters to come I won't. You knew that though. On with the story!_

**Rating:: Pg-13 **_due to language and suggestions of rape…even though it doesn't happen…right-o!_

_ About 2 months after PotC ends…._

Thunder rumbled in the distance as ominous black clouds crept their way across the sky.  Olivia gave an involuntary shudder as the darkness crept closer and closer to the _Stella Maris*._ The ships rocking became more violent as the wind picked up and the waves thrashed about. She began scrubbing the deck faster so she would complete the job before the storm was above them. Finally, she finished just as the sky let loose and rain came beating down. She sighed and stood up, blinking as the rain fell into her green eyes.  Suddenly, rough hands grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around.

"All done then, love? Yer scrubbing 'as improved in the last four months. Gettin' used ta dirtyin up those dainty little 'ands of yers, aye?" 

He let out a harsh grunt that Olivia assumed was a laugh, as she tried to work her way out of his tight grip. She knew it amused him when she struggled. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't stand being near the filthy pirate.

"Yes, _Captain  Barlet," she acidly replied, finally freed of his iron grasp. "Isn't it quite obvious that I have finished? No need to state the obvious."_

He drew his hand back, and before she could react, slapped her hard across the face. "Don't be gettin saucy with me you filthy whore. I'm in command here and don't you be forgettin it," he spat. "So, I advise ye to start showin me some respect, like it or not. Savvy?" He flashed her an evil grin and shouted above the thunder, "Oy! Billy! Take 'er down ta the brig. She's done with 'er scrubbing."

Billy grinned. "Aye, Captain." He grabbed Olivia's wrist. With her free hand, she rubbed the spot on her cheek where she had been slapped. It stung badly, but she didn't cry. She was used to being smacked around by Captain Barlet. She certainly had the bruises to prove it. But he wouldn't kill her; at least she didn't think he would. She did all the work the crew hated, mainly the cooking and cleaning.  Billy yanked on her arm. "In ya go, lass." He chuckled and said, "Yer lucky it's storming."

Olivia was yanked out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized they were down in the brig already. She glared at the ugly pirate in front of her. She counted eight missing teeth. Rolling her eyes she said, "And why is that?"

"Why, yer such a lovely little thing, I might find it 'ard to contain meself bein all alone down 'ere with you. We 'aven't been with any female company fer awhile if ye follow me. But as it is, we'll 'ave to save this fer later, doll. The boys need me up on deck 'cause of the storm and all." 

Olivia turned her nose up at him. "Get away from me you filthy bastard," she said, her voice dangerously low. She was used to disgusting comments from the crew but they still made her sick to her stomach. She would rather die then let a pirate have his way with her. He wrenched open the door to her cell and threw her inside. 

"One day I'll 'ave me way with ye, lass.  Ye won't be actin so uppity with me when yer beggin me to stop, if ye follow that." He snorted with laughter and disappeared up the steps.

Olivia leaned against the bars of her "home." She wished she could see her family again. But what she wanted the most was to get out of this horrible hell she'd been brought into.

Four months ago, Olivia was aboard the _Endeavor sailing to Jamaica to go live with her father, Jonathan Williams. He had moved to the Caribbean two years ago to set up his merchant business on the island. Hearing wonderful stories of life in the Caribbean, he wanted to try it himself. His business had prospered and he had sent for Olivia who had been living with her Aunt Ellen and Uncle Edward Montgomery in London. She loved her aunt and uncle very much, but she was very excited to leave England and see her father once again. She had missed him dearly. So with her trunk and her young maid Elyse, she began her journey to Port Royal, Jamaica, the most prosperous English town (second to Boston) in the Americas. The journey was a smooth one as they had experienced only one storm since sailing from England. Then the Pirates came. Olivia winced as she remembered how the _Stella Maris _had attacked. The merchant vessel was no match for the ruthless pirates. In an hour the vile scallywags had taken over the __Endeavor, looted itand killed all those aboard except for her and Elyse. She remembered Captain Barlet's disgusting face as he gleefully shouted, "Look 'ere gents, we 'ave ourselves a lady on board!" He had looked at her elegant dress and his grin grew larger. "And rich by the looks a things! We could use someone to do the scrubbin and cookin on board, aye?" His filthy crew had cheered loudly at that comment. _

"I will NOT be your servant!" she had screamed. "You filthy pigs! Let me go! I've done nothing to you!"

"Ahh, but that don't matter lass, we're pirates!" Captain Barlet had replied. "Now, I don't think a servant will be needin a servant, if ye follow me." Olivia buried her head in her hands as she remembered how Captain Barlet had grabbed Elyse, slit her throat and threw her overboard into the water below. Olivia was sobbing by the time Captain Barlet had her on his ship. This humored the crew greatly. All night they sat around drinking rum, proud of their accomplishments while she sat in her cell in a state of shock at how quickly her life had changed.

She wondered if her father had heard news of the attack yet. It was well past her arrival date in Jamaica. Someone was bound to come up on the _Endeavor. _It was badly damaged, but still floating when she had left it. He probably thought her to be dead. She cringed at the thought. He would be devastated! Losing her mother, Rose, to pneumonia and then her in a mere four years! She groaned and leaned back against the cold bars of her cell praying for help as the storm raged above. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning dawned warm and clear, but Olivia didn't notice. She was shaking violently from another horrible nightmare she'd had of Captain Barlet. This time he had told her he had been without a woman for too long and raped her. His ugly face leered above her as she screamed for help again and again. 

"Oh dear God," she whispered to her empty cell. Olivia often wondered why the captain had never tried to rape her before. She obviously didn't want him to, but he did have the upper hand, it would be easy to do. Maybe the man had some pity for her, deep down inside. But then she remembered how he had killed poor Elyse without hesitation. "No, the man is a cold-blooded killer. I can only thank my lucky stars he hasn't tried anything on me…yet." 

Olivia leaned back her head and laughed. She was doing it again! Talking to herself out loud like a mad woman. But then again, who could really blame her? She was alone down here most of the time. It was impossible to hold a civil conversation with the filth she was surrounded by. They couldn't even talk properly! She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Possibly the most ironic thing about her situation was that she had never feared pirates. Her father was even friends with a few of them! For God's sake she had even met two of them at one point in her life. However, these were "good men" as her father had said. They talked as though they had _some _education, and although they didn't bath often, it seemed that they cared about their appearance. They had also been very kind to her. So, Olivia grew up never really fearing pirates, but never interested in them either. Her father had failed to mention that there were pirates like those aboard the _Stella Maris. She felt so naïve!  The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality. Pushing her now scraggly brown hair out of her eyes she slowly turned around, thinking of her nightmare and expecting the worst. It was only Maggot bringing her "breakfast." Olivia never wanted to guess at why they called him Maggot. He thrust some bread and wine through the bars of her cell. "Merci!" she sarcastically called to his retreating form. He never spoke to her, but she didn't care. His outward appearance was scary enough! He had long thin black hair, and horrible blue beady eyes. His eyebrows looked like two fuzzy black caterpillars had crawled onto his face and decided to stay put. And he was so hairy! Olivia shuddered and bit into the bread. "Bloody hell," she muttered. Her teeth didn't even make a dent in the bread! She seriously hoped they stopped in a port soon to replenish supplies. The food wasn't even edible anymore!_

"OY! Ship approaching fast on the starboard side!" One of the crew shouted. Shuffles and thumps could be heard above as the crew ran around on deck to catch a glimpse of the approaching ship. 

"BLOODY HELL! It's the Black Pearl…" shouted Captain Barlet. 

Olivia's blood went cold. The Black Pearl? If that ship took over the _Stella Maris she knew she was a goner. At night she used to listen to the crew tell stories up on deck. Most of them had been about the __Pearl__, how it was the most feared ship in the Caribbean. The crew was ruthless, they pillaged every ship and town they could. They were unbeatable. Olivia knew they wouldn't give a damn about a mere 17 year old girl. "Well, this is it I suppose," she said out loud. "Maybe death is better then working for this crew." She drained her cup and sat back to wait._

*_Stella Maris means Star of the Ocean _

Well, that's the first chapter! Yay! I know it's long and boring, but I just wanted to give you some background info on Olivia's character. Please review and tell me what you thought. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Captain Jack Sparrow will be in it at least! He'll be a hard one to write though. Poor Olivia! She thinks (and the rest of the crew) that _Black Pearl_ is still manned by the damned with Barbossa as captain! News doesn't travel _that _fast. At least in this fic it doesn't!

Seriously though, if you have any suggestions please review! I'd like to know what you thought… did you like it? Or hate it? Constructive Criticism is welcome!

BTW-it wasn't _that unusual for pirates to have friends in high places. (Such as Olivia's father) Sometimes they even did business with them according to a book I have called _Pirates of the __Carolinas___ (By Terrance Zepke)_. _ It talks a lot about the Caribbean though too….so it's a pretty useful book! _

ScarlettArrow


	2. A Very Confused Olivia

            **_Disclaimer-__I own nothing from Pirates of the __Caribbean__. Anyone you do not recognize from the movie belongs to me! _**

**Chapter 2 – A Very Confused Olivia**

"Ahh, what's this? I almost didn't see ya there, love."  Olivia jumped. She wasn't alone in the brig! She stood up quickly and turned around to face the speaker.

            A short, slightly chubby, man stood about five feet in front of her. His graying hair was thin and receding far back upon his head. She hadn't seen the entire crew of the _Stella Maris, _but she knew instantly that he wasn't part of it. He had an entirely different presence surrounding him. He actually seemed quite…friendly? What was going on here?

            "Erm, I'm assuming that the _Black Pearl_ has taken over the _Stella Maris?_" Olivia asked, her voice quite small. She knew it was a rather ridiculous question. For the past two hours she had listened to the _Stella Maris _fight a losing battle above.

"Aye, miss. It was a successful pillage on our part." The pirate chuckled. "I don't know why the mangy crew didn't surrender when Captain Sparrow gave 'em the chance. But I suppose it's better that the Caribbean is rid of the filthy lot. Ta think they 'ad the guts ta call 'emselves pirates!" He shook his fist in the air. "Disgusting, cold blooded murderers, the whole lot of 'em!" 

            Olivia's head was spinning. Miss? This man had…_manners? _She was thoroughly confused. Weren't the men of the _Black Pearl supposed to be even more vile and terrifying than the crew of the_ Stella Maris? __

            "Um, pardon me…sir. Are you sure you are a crew member of the _Black Pearl?" Olivia squeaked. _

            "Why of course I am, miss. Where else would I be from then?"

            "Oh, yes, of course. I…you…you just don't look the part!" She cried stupidly.

            "I don't think I'm understanding ya, miss. Are ya sure yer feelin alright? Just what are you doing all alone down here anyway?" His gray eyebrows knotted together in suspicion. 

            Olivia massaged her temples and closed her eyes. She needed to sit down. She was hungry because she hadn't eaten her breakfast and she was extremely confused. The wine hadn't helped either. Olivia silently swore never to drink wine on an empty stomach again. The swaying of the boat was starting to make her dizzy as well. She struggled to speak. "I…I was taken captive, sir. I've been forced to work as a servant for the crew of the _Stella Maris _for the past four months."  Olivia plopped down on the ground having answered his question.

            "Ya don't look all that well if ya don't mind me sayin so, miss. Livin down 'ere for four months 'asn't helped either, I'm sure. Where are the key? D'you know? I'd like ta take ya ta the _Pearl__ immediately, but I'm not in charge. I'll 'ave ta take ya ta the Captain first. My name's Patton by the way, but most people call me Pat. It's a pleasure ta meet ya." Patton gave her a polite smile. Olivia attempted to smile back, but instead her face took on a pained expression. Her insides were churning. The captain? _

_Please God, let him be as friendly as Pat, she prayed__._

"Err, the keys? Oh yes, they're hanging on that wall over there," Olivia pointed to the wall opposite to her. She had longed to steal those keys and escape her dingy cell every day since she had been taken captive, and now it was finally happening! She tried to feel excited as Pat unlocked her cell and led her up the steps to the deck, but she was far too nervous. 

Blinking as the sunlight met her eyes, she realized how disgusting she must look. _I haven't changed clothes since I've been on this damn boat, and I haven't showered in five weeks. _Lovely_. _

Suddenly she was staring at a pair of boots. 

"Well, what have we here? A prisoner, aye? What's your name, love?" 

Olivia raised her eyes so she was looking at the owner of the boots. The Captain. He smiled roguishly as she raised her eyebrows and her jaw went slack. 

"I know, I know. I'm extremely handsome, love. But it's not polite to stare. Hasn't your mother taught you anything?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth and winked at her. "Pat!"

"Aye, sir?"

"Bring her aboard the _Pearl__. I'll question her after she's been cleaned up and fed. God knows she could use some soap." The Captain swayed drunkenly.___

Olivia frowned as she realized she'd been insulted.  However, she was far too intrigued with the Captain to protest. He had wild, dark hair that was a mixture of braids and dreadlocks decorated with an assortment of trade jewelry. A dirty red scarf was tied across his forehead and kept the hair out of his face. Speaking of his face…Olivia had to admit it was handsome, with high cheekbones and tanned from long hours in the Caribbean sun. But his eyes were what made her look twice. Lined with kohl, and rich brown in color, they were filled with…what were they filled with? Olivia had seen so many emotions in his eyes that it was hard to tell. It just added to his wild, mysterious presence that seemed to surround him. Unpredictable. That's what he seemed to be to Olivia. And what was with the body language? Was he drunk? Olivia shrugged inwardly as Pat led her across the wooden gangway and aboard the _Black __Pearl__._

Ahh, another chapter. Hope it was a little more interesting than the last one. Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are awesome!! They definitely help the writing process. BTW I guess you noticed that I changed the title of the fic huh? Once I decided where this was all headed, I changed it. It just fits better with the plot!

If you see any mistakes please let me know. I triple checked it and used spell check, but English grammar was never a strong point for me! Let me know what you think so far!

ScarlettArrow


	3. The many moods of Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer-_I own nothing from the lovely Pirates of the __Caribbean__. Anything you do not recognize from the movie belongs to moi._**

_Chapter 3: The many moods of Jack Sparrow_

Olivia sighed with pleasure as she scrubbed away five weeks worth of dirt and grime. She was finally clean! _Whenever I get home I'm going to take three baths a day, _she silently promised herself. Sure, she was bathing in cold salt water, but it didn't bother her. She knew the ship had to ration its fresh water and they certainly wouldn't waste it on her personal hygiene. Olivia glanced at her hands and gasped. Her fingertips were wrinkled and shriveled like raisins. How long had she been sitting in the metal tub? _Long enough she decided as she stood up. _

            Minutes later she was dressed once again in her tattered old dress. She had rinsed it out with salt water and soap, but it had long ago lost its lovely green color and was now an odd dishwater gray. She wrung out her soaking hair and frowned. Her hair was naturally straight, but since she had no comb or maid to style it, it would dry in kinks. 

"Oh well, it's not as if I am trying to impress anyone. I'm just happy to finally be free!" Olivia spun around joyfully. On her fifth spin she was quite dizzy and crashed onto her little bed. Laughing she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. _I really must stop talking out loud to myself like that. What if someone would hear me? They'd think I was crazy! _

_Hmmm, maybe you are crazy._

_Yes, I could very well be._

Oh dear. She really was losing it.

Someone was knocking on the door. "Miss? Are ya done with yer bath yet? The Captain wants ta have a word with ya now." Pat's voice filtered through the wooden door.

Patting her drying hair, Olivia ran over to the door and flung it open. "Good evening Pat! Yes, I've finished, but only just a few moments ago. I was so happy to finally have a bath that I suppose I lost track of the time."

"That's alright, lass. Ya look like a completely different person without the dirt," he joked. He squinted at her, examining her face. "Ya didn't fall while you were in there did ya?" he asked. 

Olivia was confused. But then again, she seemed to be experiencing a lot of confusion lately. "Why, of course I didn't! Why do you ask?"

Pat shook his head. "Never mind, lass. Captain Sparrow has been waiting for ya. It's not good to keep him waitin fer long."

Olivia grew nervous as they walked along the deck towards the captain's quarters. She didn't want to face him again so soon. She had made a complete fool of herself in front of him and he was also under the impression that she fancied him. Olivia snorted out loud. _Hardly. He just has a very…unique look about him that startled me._

_But remember the handsome face. And the eyes. You couldn't stop staring into them…remember?_

_Oh hush up! Of course I remember. Don't remind me. It's embarrassing enough that he thinks I'm unable to remember my own name when I'm near him. Anyway, I've eaten and bathed and I feel loads better now._

_            "Err, miss? We're here," Pat said hesitantly, dragging Olivia out of the never ending battle that went on inside of her head. Her cheeks turned crimson as she looked at him. She didn't want him to think she was crazy too!_

"Of course. Thank you Pat, and please call me Olivia," she smiled at him. He really was such a nice man. She wandered if he had any children. He'd make a wonderful father. But then again he was a pirate, so perhaps not.

Pat opened the door for her and then turned and disappeared back out on deck. Inhaling deeply, Olivia stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

The room was dim; the only light filtered through a small port hole in the far corner. A desk sat in the middle of the room, and a large chair for the captain sat behind it. Speaking of the captain…where was he? 

"So good of you to join me, love." Olivia jumped. How did he get behind her? She quickly turned around, mentally praying she wouldn't make herself look like a fool in from of him again.

"You certainly clean up nicely. Soap works wonders, aye?" His voice was positively _dripping with sarcasm. Was he ever serious?_

"Yes, I suppose it does clean off five weeks of dirt quite well," she answered smoothly. Suddenly she realized that he was staring at her face. He shook his head.

"Pull up your sleeves for a moment, love," he said after a moment. Olivia started at him, contemplating whether or not he was joking. His eyes were serious. 

"Alright," she muttered and pulled up the worn sleeves of her dress. He reached out and gently took her arms peering at them. The bruises! That's why everyone was looking at her so oddly. Her eyes widened and she drew her arms quickly from his grasp, ashamed. She never liked to look at them; they served as a painful reminder of something she wanted to forget.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I'm assuming you wanted to ask me a few questions? That's why you called me here, am I correct?" Olivia asked with false cheerfulness, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. 

The captain just stared at her, his head tilted to one side. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the cabin. Olivia nervously shifted her weight to her left foot and chewed on her bottom lip. Finally he spoke.

"The crew of the _Stella Maris was not kind to you, I see. The bruises on your face should be attended to. But you're lucky to be alive. If you hadn't noticed during your stay aboard their ship, killing is a game to them; pure pleasure. Nothing seems to excite them more. But I can see you don't want to talk about it. What's your name, love? You never did tell me," he asked as he walked…or rather swaggered, around her towards his desk._

"Olivia Williams," she muttered. He swung around to face her again, his eyes wide in disbelief. But whatever shock he had just experienced, was quickly masked with a mildly interested expression.

"Well, that's interesting. That's very interesting," he replied nonchalantly. "How old are you, then?"

"I'm seventeen."

He nodded. "That sounds about right. Now tell me, did dear Captain Barlet ever tell you why he kept you alive?"

Olivia was about to question his reply about her age, but chose to overlook it. "They just used me as a servant," she answered. Why did he care anyway?

Olivia tilted her head as she waited for him to reply. He seemed to be lost in his train of thought. "Well," he said suddenly, "I have no doubt that they would have found you useful. Very useful. Did they ever ask you you're name, love?"

Just what was he getting at? "Yes, when they first captured me."

Jack nodded again. He stood up, swayed dangerously and then frowned. "Okay, we're done here. I've got a lot to do and don't need you to worry about as well. Go…go, sew or something." 

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. His mood certainly changed quickly. He was hiding something…but what?  "No, I don't think I will. But I would like to extend my thanks to you. Even if it was unintended, you freed me and got me off that horrible ship." 

Jack started at her. He wanted her to leave. He'd already given too much away. The less she was around him the better. "Don't be thanking me too soon, Olivia. You may not be on the _Stella Maris anymore, but you're still a prisoner. What makes you think I'd let you go so easily?"_

Olivia started at him. Her tolerance for pirates was dropping. Scowling she turned and yanked open the door. "Good day," she said coolly, and slammed the door shut behind her.

_That man is impossible! Just who does he think he is? He has no further use for me…he can let me go!_

_Yes, he was rather rude. But he's terribly handsome when he's deep in thought like that._

_Alright, that's enough. He and his crew are certainly nicer than the crew of the Stella Maris, but that doesn't mean you can trust them, or have crushes on them!_

_I DO NOT have a crush on him; I just said he was handsome! _

Olivia opened the door to her tiny cabin. Someone had brought her dinner while she was with the captain. It was probably Pat. She smiled and sat down to eat. 

OK. Third chapter. I had a hard time writing it, and the relationship between Olivia and Jack is not what I wanted. But he knows something that she doesn't and … well you'll see. But things will change soon I promise!  There will be romance yet! You don't want to rush things though, right? I'm writing this at midnight, so I hope it's "up to par" and everything. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are the best! I really do appreciate them.

BTW-I started making Olivia talk to herself…I know it's odd, but too bad. She hasn't done it all her life…just during her time on the Stella. Little background info there. Lol

BTW again! I'm going away to visit the family down in Alabama tomorrow. I'll be gone from August 1st-10th. They don't have a computer so I won't be updating this story for 10 days! But I'll write the next chapter on the plane and in the car so it'll be ready to post when I get home…that is if you guys want another chapter! 

ScarlettArrow


	4. Author's Noteplease, please read! :

Hello lovely readers! (If you still exist!) I'm STILL ALIVE!!!

-and extremely sorry that I never updated when I said I would! I totally lost track of this story. I had no motivation at all! But of course, I do thank all the lovely readers who reviewed and left such great comments. I do read them and they do make my day. But I have a sudden inspiration to just get this story going again! What do you think? Send me an e-mail or something! Goldberry1020@aol.com I check it everyday and would appreciate some feedback w/ words of wisdom..or even flamers.."I NEVER WANT YOU TO UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN! DON'T DO IT! IT SUCKS!" I need motivation badly…I have to try and remember where I was even taking this storyline again, and I need to re-evaluate Olivia…she's not a Mary Sue is she? I will complete this story. I will. I'm a total hypocrite because I absolutely HATE when authors don't update stories that I love reading…it makes me lose interest. I hope you all haven't lost complete and total interest. I re-read the first 3 chap. for the first time in a looong time, and I got excited about it again. (I know I'm a freak, I have a VERY low excitement level) But humor me and drop me a line. I'd really , really appreciate it! *BTW I just read on someone's fic that you're not allowed to make author notes into chapters..I hope that's not true cuz I just felt it was important to get the point across that I do still have interest in this story and will update it soon if that's good w/ you all!

-me


End file.
